Attack on Titan: Fall of the People of the North
by FullmetalHoneyBadger
Summary: My name is Akhito. All my life I have lived a boring safe life in the hidden city of Mirai; but after the Titans discover our whereabouts I and my friends Chihiru and Eiri, must travel to the legendary city to help combat the Titan pandemic. Warning! Contains some strong language
1. Prologue

**Hey all, welcome to the prologue of Attack on Titan: Fall of the People of the North. This is the prologue so don't expect any kickass action scenes until later.**

**The concept is my own idea. One day me and my friends were discussing feasibility of the humans hiding underground from the Titans; and so Mirai was born. Please read and review to give me an incentive to write more, I'm really hoping to milk this story like it were a prized cow, so drop my fine ass a review. **

**Luv u bbys xxx**

I stared at the damp, grey ceiling wondering; I wondered what beauty and vibrancy was hidden behind the thick rocky roof of Mirai, that's the name of the city I have lived in almost all my life. I call it a city because it's the biggest place I know, elders often say that Mirai would barely qualify as the village in the "before time", which never ceased to amaze me.

"Basically you're saying that before the Titans appeared there were cities larger than this?" I would ask,

"Yes, much bigger, and there'd be cattle and sheep and an endless supply of water," Yuma, the oldest man in the city would reply.

No matter how many times I hear the stories the elders tell, I can never quite get my head around it, but I suppose that's what happens when a person is completely restricted to the world. Mirai was a depressing place, it was scarcely lit, the roof of the cave often dripped and every day was a struggle just to get food or water. Everyone who lived in Mirai were not far off rotting corpses due to our lack of nourishment. That's the price you pay to escape the clutches of the Titans.

Mirai is an underground cave system, there are overall around 10 or 11 cities. The reasoning for this is so we can push back in case Titans ever invade. The 4 passages in Mirai are named Hanna, which is north of the city. Yuki, which is East. And Kokoro and Keikaku, which are south and west of Mirai. I've never seen a Titan before, but whenever I ask a look of fear always spreads across the face of whomever I am speaking with and they begin to sweat profusely.

"They can't be that powerful," I would remark, with somewhat of a smug look on my face,

"Listen here Akhito, if the Titans weren't all they're cracked up to be why would we be living in a filthy place like this?" My friend Chihiru would reply.

"When I'm older I'm going to venture outside of this boring place and explore the world," this truly was my one goal in this life. I wanted to slaughter every Titan and reclaim our world.

I always imagined what the outside world would behold; beautiful, rich blue skies, fluffy weightless clouds seamlessly floating through the sky. I would occasionally look around Mirai and contemplate how it looked from the outside, surely it couldn't be as ugly as the inside of it. I wanted to consume fresh air, drink refreshingly cold water and feel the hot rays of the sun on my pale skin; that is my dream in life.

Sometimes I would hear tales of a distant city which for a number of years managed to fight off the Titans. The story claimed that there were three layers of impenetrable wall; Maria, Rose and Sina I believe. They were safe until one day a fleshy titan appeared out of no where and effortlessly destroyed the outer wall, bringing with it an endless wave of blood thirsty titans who slaughtered almost everyone in sight, few people managed to escape that nightmare alive that day. This story however is not an old one, apparently all this took place around the time I was 6 years of age.

"No way, we're the last remaining humans on this planet, get used to it," angry parents yelled at Yuma for telling their offspring the story of Wall Maria, but despite this we as children believed every word Yuma spoke.

I am not here today to tell you myths and legends, I am here to tell you the story of how I, Akhito, lived the legends the elders spoke of. This is how I became a scout for his majesty's services.


	2. The Day of the Titans

**Yo, this is the first actually chapter of my Attack on Titan original story. I really hope you like it. Drop me a review, good or bad; preferably good, if bad I should be okay after a few weeks. Enjoy the read and if you like it expect many many more chapters. Peace out Bros and broettes!**

"Akhito, stop it!" screamed Chihiru trying her best to pull me away from the fight,

"I'll kill you, you little shit!" I shouted brutally and unsympathetically punching down, "My Uncle is not a pathetic deserter!" my misty eyes began to quiver in rage.

Even though I knew there was some truth to what the boy was saying, I felt as though it was my duty to defend my family's honour; I couldn't accept that my own Uncle was a deserter, my family was better than that.

"Just stop Akhito," Eiri effortlessly yanked me off

"Get off me!" I attempted to throw a punch at my childhood friend but he caught my fist mid-pinch and returned the favour, bloodying my nose and blackening my eye

He looked at me remorselessly, his bright blue eyes and short blonde hair somshow glaring, despite the lack of natural light. If I was honest I slightly feared Eiri and his capabilities; he was naturally skilled, he was somehow able to foretell an attack before it's even been thrown, it was a skill that his father, the great soldier Eric Toapa possessed. Apparently Eric served along side the king in the inner most section of the three legendary walls.

Chihiru however was the polar opposite to Eiri. She stood over me holding out her hand, her eyes riddled with pity. Her friendly hazel eyes made it impossible to distrust her. I grabbed onto Chihiru's smooth hands and used it to pull myself off the cold, unforgiving ground.

"How are we supposed to beat the Titans if we're concentrating on fighting one and other?" Eiri spoke, his blank face showed no emotion,

"I thought you were my friend," I whimpered, "What kind of friend does that to another friend?"

"I did what I must to defuse the situation and did my best to defend myself against you," Eiri still showed little emotion

"Come let's get you home," Chihiru wrapped her welcoming arms around my shaking body and led me home.

I lived in a small stone house with my Uncle, my Father however died when I was very young and my mother's whereabouts was a complete mystery, many assumed she was dead. My uncle worked as a blacksmith but these days nobody had any use for products and the supply of metal was dangerously scarce.

"You need to stop constantly getting into fights, boy," Uncle Gus spoke in a tone of disappointment,

"I was defending your honour, sir," this was my only incentive to fight and it was always my excuse,

"Listen, you need to stop caring about what others think of you."

"It wasn't about me, that piece of crap called you a " pathetic deserter" I can accept some one saying such a thing to me because I can defend myself, but I can't let people get away with dishonouring those I care for," I look of concern spread across my Uncle's wrinkled, aged face, "Isn't that what separates we humans from those "beasts" out there? Isn't our policy to protect those who are in desperate need of help or cannot defend themselves," I stood up and stared my uncle dead in his eyes.

"You can't go around attacking other kids, end of story," I immediately shut up and calmed down as I knew that I was fighting I losing battle.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through Mirai, I and my Uncle simultaneously shot up. Something wasn't right. I quickly ran to the door and swung it open, my eyes panning around the city, our neighbours were frantically running around in panic and fear, but I could see nothing. I looked up to the roof of the cave, there was a huge gaping hole dotted directly in the centre of the city, sunlight shot through it, it was beautiful. Out of nowhere I giant face appeared in front of me, it looked like a gigantic human. A creepy grin was spread across it's face. I was frozen solid, why can't I move? It's huge hand slowly got closer and closer to me, a shadow consumed me, I felt it's warmth as it got increasingly closer. I closed my eyes, embracing death.

"Akhito, move!" suddenly I felt a great force push away out of the shadow. I slowly rotated my head to try and make sense of the situation.

The titan grabbed my Uncle who had taken my place. He began to squirm and try to pry himself free of it's clamp like grasp. We looked each other in the eye before the Titan put my ragdoll like uncle in it's damp mouth, slurping him up like spaghetti.

"No, you bastard!" I ran at the monster, arms flailing, as gained on it I was pulled away,

"What the hell are you doing?" Eriri grabbed my arm and carried me off,

"Get off me," I tried to kick free but it was no use, "I'm going to kill that Titan. Bastard, bastard, bastard!" My eyes had once again filled with tears, which stung my face due to the black eye I had received earlier. I soon realised that my resistance was futile, so discontinued my pointless struggling.

I watched on as the city I loved was torn to shreds. What was once a thriving city had been reduced to rubble and flames consumed what used to be my home. It was all over, Mirai was finished. Not a single building was left standing, many were brutally killed that day and those who had survived had to relive the traumatic events that they had seen for the rest of their lives.I didn't know what I was going to do next, but I knew what I wanted to do when I was older, I was going to join the fight against the titans; I was going to prevent anymore catastrophes like today.


	3. The Day of the Titans: Part 2

**Sup, I'm back with a new chapter of "Attack on Titan: The Fall of The People of The North". This chapter is relatively more relaxed than the previous chapter as it's more of a bridge to the next chapter where shit really kick off :D. You know the drill, leave a review if you liked it or have any ideas of how I can better myself. If it gets popular enough I may let you decide what happens next, of course out of a few choices of possible outcomes. Please share my story with your friends and enjoy!**

It had been two days since the Mirai had fallen to the Titans; the casualties were massive and few of us survived. We were forced to flee through passage Hanna to escape the Titans. The tunnel ran for approximately 4 miles straight forward and with barely any light to reveal the path. Hanna led toward the outside world where we were vulnerable to Titan attacks, but it was better than dying in the city. Even though many of the people I loved had perished in the attack on Mirai, I felt a small sense of excitement, this was because at last I was to fulfill my dream of expirienceing the outside world.

"Where do we go now?" an old woman asked. This is the exact question we were all thinking. The creators of Mirai all those years ago never thoroughly thought their idea through, we were clueless.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," a brown haired gentleman tried his best to reassure the worried elderly person, who's very survival was a huge mystery to me.

For a lot of the journey through Hanna, I remained quite, the realisation that my last remaining family had been destroyed in the invasion had not quite hit me yet. Above all, I was completely shocked, I had not expected. in a million years that the titans would ever find us and now we are homeless and with very little food and water.

The exit to the cave was getting nearer and nearer, I could see a spec of light in the distance and the cool air from the outside blew my hair away from my teary eyes. I wiped my eyes and smiled, we were there.

The boiling sun blinded me for a second before my eyes finally adjusted to the pure light produced by the burning ball of fire in the sky. I took my first ever breath of fresh oxygen, it was like a rebirth; for a minute or two I blocked my memory of all I had just witnessed and enjoyed the sweet feel of the world beyond the passage. The world was everything I hoped it would be, with it's vibrant varied vegetation and long winding lakes, I immediately felt at home.

"Sir, Mirai has fallen," word of the attack had reached the legendary city I originally believed was a myth,

"Mirai?" a look of fear spread across the King's face, if the Titans had managed to locate the hidden underground city, then the walls were in incredible danger,

"What should we do?" the General pondered,

"What can we do? We have no choice but to leave the people of the north to their own devices," the King responded. He had little choice as many of his people never even knew of Mirai's existence.

Outside Hanna we had decided to set up camp at a nearby forest, which I promptly named Tsuyu. Sadly the name never caught on.

"Akhito, Chihiru, go collect fire wood," Eiri ordered

"Why should we listen to you?" I straightened my back and stared him dead in the eye, quickly sensing the look of anger in his eyes, "Okay, we'll go," We both ran turned away and walk off swiftly.

Somehow the night was just as beautiful as the day. Stars were dotted across the cloudless night sky and the slightly intimidating moon stood over looking the inferior stars. My pile of wood was much higher than that of Chihiru, she was losing at a game she wasn't even aware was happening, but my competitive nature liked the rare sensation of victory.

"Hey Chihiru, watch me climb this tree," I wrapped my hands around the tree, trying to scurry up, but gaining no height whatsoever,

"You suck Akhito," Chihiru said, giggling quietly to herself,

"No, you suck," it was clear that I was slightly annoyed, but I did my best to try and cover it up,

I kept at Chihiru who easily side stepped my, sending me crashing into an expertly crafted pile of sticks,

"See, you do suck, and bigtime," She laughed cockily,

I picked myself up and chased her deeper into the mysterious wood. She was a lot more agile and healthy than I was,

"Get back here you!" as I got closer she suddenly stopped, "given up have we? You don't beat Akhito," what was about to happen next was completely unexpected.

Chihiru began to mutter frantically to herself, her body was shaking in fear and her eyes were covered in tears. She had spotted something.

"What is i-" I stopped mid sentence as I saw what she saw; it's huge legs left a metre deep foot print in the ground and it's unforgiving eyes met ours as it's broad neck turned towards us, it was a Titan. This time nobody could save us, we were as good as dead.


	4. The Day of the Titans: Part 3

**I know I've been churning out these chapters, but I was really excited about writing this chapter because this is the chapter where things begin to get interesting (In my humble opinion). This is probably the most enjoyable chapter to write so far. I hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing it. I know the story's gone at a quite slow pace but please don't give up on it and of course, Leave a review; I've yet to receive one so, reviewers where you at? Enjoy the Akhito fuelled fun :D**

We both stood there like statues. My stomach ached like hell. As the colossal beast stood before us only one though raced through my mind; it's over. We're done for.

"You bastards killed my Uncle, you destroyed my home, my city. My life," Suddenly out of the depths of my fear, I managed to summon up the will to fight.

"I will rip your fu**ing head off!" I screamed before charging head on at it. I had no plan and no weapons, but I was completely sure I wanted to do it.

I ran at it full speed, arms flailing and screaming like a mad man. I knew from the start I had no chance against it. It's gigantic human-like hand wrapped around my frail young body. I kicked and punched but it was no use.

"If you gonna kill, do it now you coward," I shouted spitting at it as I did.

The Titan's smile swiftly turned to an aggrevated frown. It opened it's massive mouth, dangling me above it. I began to cry, knowing that this was the end for me. Knowing that I never fulfilled my promise to my Uncle. I could feel it's grip loosening and then, it let go. My lifeless body slowly began to plummet down the slimey, warm tube that was it's throat. I hand reached out and grabbed my collar, pulling me out. I believed it was an angel, or possibly God.

"Akhito, Akhito?" Everything was blurry, either I was dead or I passed out in fear. Whoever it was began to calmly shake me,

"Wh-what? Where am I?" My mind was in tatters, I was completely unsure about what was going on.

Wait I recognise that. The Wings of Freedom. Could it be, could the legend be true? Was I just rescued by the Scout Corps?

"Can you stand?" An emotionless voice spoke. His eyes were dark and uncaring and his black wavy hair looked in no way welcoming,

"Y-yes, I can," slowly I got up from the ground, "thank you, sir," My gratitude was followed by a slightly forced smile,

"Did you really think you could take on a Titan on your own, you little shit," I was shocked, one second I felt he was helping me the next he was throwing insults at me. Who was the guy.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with conviction,

"Now is not the time for questions, there are a shit ton of Titans sorrounding the area. We're not safe here," the shady looking guy spoke, "You, wimp. Get on my horse, you're with me," he ordered, pointing in the direction he wanted me to go,

I approached the horse with caution, I had never seen or risen a horse before. Nerves shot through my veins.

"Just get on the back of the horse, wimp!" The horse shook as I pulled myself onto it's shiny, hairy back. The shaday guy preficiently mounted the horse briefly after. Whipping it to get it going.

For the first time ever I had reached high speeds I had never reached before. The air felt somewhat cooler as it blew my mahogony brown hair out of my face. I grabbed the shady guy's body tightly, feeling unsafe due to the sheer speed we were travelling at. I felt I was about to fly off the back. The smooth journey was short lived however. A Titan appeared seemingly out of nowhere, chasing us down like dogs.

The shady guy began to slow down, "What are you doing, we'all die," I yelled. We were riding alongside the Titan,

"Shut up and take the reins, wimp," A thick wire shot out of his belt, leaching onto the Titan's shoulder. The Titan roared in pain, aggressively swinging for the unidentable blur. The shady guy sliced at the Titans Achilles, it fell to the ground with a crash, panicking as it tried to help itself up using a nearby building. But it wasn't finished, the Titan wasn't safe yet. The shady guy attachef his sharp hooks onto the Titans back, bringing himself closer to the Titan. He drew his swords and began to rotate like a dreidal before slicing a deep chunk out of the back of the helpless Titan's neck. It immediately stopped moving, it was dead. The obviously pleased man whistled for his horse, taking me with it.

"Move up, wimp," I said nothing, I was completely baffled and amazed.

We began to ride toward the legendary city. We were on our way to safety.

"What about Chihiru and Eiri?" I desperately hoped for the safety of my friends,

"All the survivors of Mirai will be taken within the walls. But don't expect open arms, we're low on food and water as it is,"

The rest of the journey was relatively silent. All I could think about was how he destroyed that Titan, how easily he did it. I wanted to be like him and I was excited as my dream was to become a reality.


	5. The Arrival

**Enjoy the latest installment of my hopefully, soon to be popular original Attack on Titan fanfiction. Please drop me a review I'm really desperate to know how I can better myself and I'm very disappointed that I haven't had a single review yet. Go on, review me :P**

**Your pal Fullmetal Honey Badger xxx ;P**

At first they began to cheer, then they spotted us; they began to mutter, talking about us behind our backs,

"People from the outside?" a middle aged woman spoke, "I thought we were the only humans left."

Others were far more aggressive and outraged, "We're low on food as it is without having to cater for those outsider," it felt horrible, knowing people didn't want me there, but I was fixed earning my keep, I wanted to help my fellow man if it killed me. I was like I was part of a parade, there were people either side of us but the road was clear so we could pass. As we delved deeper into the walls I noticed the giant city, and I truly believed Mirai was huge but it was dwarves compared to this place. We all looked on in amazement at the giant buildings, bustling towns people, but what stood out most of all was the giant wall sorrounding the city,

"the outermost wall is Wall Maria, am I correct, sir?" I knew full well the name of the wall but I try to appear modest,

"You know you're shit, wimp," the shady guy replied continuing to look straight ahead.

I grew tired of this random person hurling insults at me, "Hey, I don't appreciate the nickname, wh, what's you're name again?"

"I never told you, but I may as well," Still he refused to look me in the eye as he spoke, "My name is Levi," Then it hit me, this guy is the great Leader Levi, the man who single handedly took down dozens of Titans at once. Levi was the elders primary subject of their stories.

Levi wasn't what I expected him to be. The elders told us Levi had long wavy black hair that glimmered in the sunlight, his eyes were supposedly ocean blue and the very sight of him struck fear in the eyes of any Titan. The real Levi however had emotionless grey eyes, his short black hair stood completely still and gave no kind of reflection from the sun. The only thing that was slightly true was the last part.

"Okay, we're here, wimp," that nickname still annoyed me but I tried my hardest to let it go, this man was my hero after all.

I climbed down from the horses back onto the solid concrete floor. We were situated in the innermost part of the wall. The king's palace was absolutely magnificient, there were water spurting fountains, the water it contained was refreshingly blue. The building was supported by various pearl white pillars, the steps leading up to Kingdom was made from a similar material as the pillars, only they were far smoother and shinier. I stood there is total awe, we all did.

"Come on this way," Levi didn't look at me once again but I followed him straight up the steps,

"Can my friends come?" I began, "If you want any details on attack they'll be more than obliged to help you,"

"Fine, you two this way," Levi clicked to Chihiru and Eiri ordering them to follow,

After around 2 minutes we came to a narrow corridor. All over the walls were paintings of previous kings and queens. We were silent for the whole journey as all three of us were completely struck with amazement. This place was nothing like Mirai, it was well lit, vibrant and the decorations only added to the overwhelming beauty.

"Sir, the survivors of Mirai are here," a look of concern appeared on the kings face,

"Bring 'em in," he slowly turned at the door opened and we nervously entered, bowing to the king, "So, you're survivors of Mirai?" He pondered,

"Yes, Titans attacked an-" I was interrupted by an impatient King,

"No shit, why else would you leeches be here consuming all our food and stealing all our accommodation," the King erupted, I and Chihiru were scared but Eiri looked on, his face not at all changing at this spontaneous outburst,

"What are you gonna do about it, sir," Chihiru catiuosly asked,

"Nothing, as long as it doesn't affect us why should we interfere," he responded,

"But it does affect you!" I screamed, " how can you sit here and do nothing you coward," I was knocked off my feet with one swift blow, Levi swung a pucnh at me and as I tried to get up he kneed me back down, but as he attempted to swing one last punch at me Eiri interfered, catching his fist and pushing the angry Captain backwards,

"Sir, Maria's been breeched," a panicking soldier charged in,

"Dear God," The King dramatically stared out of the huge window. I could sense his fear, I looked on as everyone in the room began to shake, even Eiri shook slightly, it was happening again.


	6. The Fall of Wall Maria

**Hello interweb!**

**I'm back from my 2 week holiday in Devon and am feeling refreshed and revitalised. This chapter was written before the holiday that's why I was able to publish it so fast. You know the drill, read, review and pass onto a friend or indeed an enemy; although the last bit seems fairly unlikely unless you give it to them as a form of punishment, if so ouch. Anyways enjoy AoT fans!**

This is the day wall Maria fell to the Titans. I'm sure you're a custom to the story told through the eyes of the great Eren Jaeger, but today I shall tell you through my eyes. After the city of Mirai had fallen to the Titans me and my friends were rescued by "other" civilisation, the civilisation I once believed never existed and likewise to them. However our welcoming was not a warm one, many saw us as vultures, scrounging off of them for no charge.

"How, how could this have happened?" the King was completely shook, "100 years of peace, and then you came, you broke a century of peace," he pointed in our direction accusingly,

"Troops claimed that a skinless titan dismembered the gate," Everyone was stood in complete disarray,"it was over 50 metre tall!"

We all gasped in random, in disbelief. A titan with the ability to peer straight over the wall just seemed unrealistic, it was impossible, or so humankind thought until that day. A mixture of emotions flooded through my mind, fear, shock and anger; anger as I was led to believe we were safe, the attacks were over, but no, Mirai was only start.

"Fall back," barked the King to the commander,

I couldn't contain myself any longer, "You're going to pull back? You're going to submit to those monsters out there?" I began, "Now's humankind's chance to reclaim OUR land, the land they took, this attack is the chance to show those shits out there what mankind can do," with the flick of his wrist the King ordered Levi to remove us from the premises. As I was dragged away I continued to yell some sense into the King.

After we'd taken a similar journey to the one we had taken to reach the King we reached the courtyard once again. I looked at each person, each showing far different emotions to one and other; Chihiru was scared shitless, Eiri appeared calm but I could tell he was nervous. Levi however showed no emotion once again, I often wondered if there was a person behind that hard exterior.

"You three stay here, I shall do my best to hold off the Titans," Levi spoke with conviction,

"What about the survivors of Mirai," Chihiru's question took me by surprise, as she hasn't spoken in a while. If I'm honest I kind of forget she and Eiri were there.

"There is nothing I can do about them," and before I could open my mouth to argue, he was already away.

All three of us were shaking with anxiety and suddenly Chihiru snapped, "Why are we so useless? Is this I game to them?" She screamed, collapsing to her knees. Then, my friend began to burst into tears. Her questions were valid, why are we so pathetic?

850; 5 years since the fall of Wall Maria:

"I'm doing it, I'm going to join the survey corps," my eagerness to join the survey corps would finally pay off. No matter how weak, useless or stupid you are, every person was entitled take the four years of training,

"Well I'm joining too," Chihiru added. I knew the only reason she wanted to join was because of me; ever since we were little Chihiru followed me wherever I went. I feel sort of like a brother too her and vice versa. Some would say I was slightly over protective to her, but since the death of my uncle she and Eriri are the closest thing I have to family.

"You two will get yourselves killed," Eriri's thoughts did not make me doubt my decision, " and because of that, I will join too," for the first time in years Eiri smiled, to me the time was inappropriate but I liked the gesture.

A feel of excitement and possibility filled the air. Until the day we complete our training there is no guarantee of succession or failure; we could either be victorious or be defeated, this both excited and scared the shit out of me but right now we humans have nothing to lose. That's what separates us from the Titan, we know that if we fail we die, that's all we have to lose, but if we finally succeed in our mission the bounty waiting at the other side will be massive. I knew this and for that reason alone I was destined to sign up,

It had been a week since I'd signed on and the first day of training was immanent. We stood there in huge lines, backs straight and in complete silence. I looked around at my peers, smiling. I couldn't help but feel hopeful, we the 104th training squad would be the ones to rid the earth of the Titan pandemic, I just knew it.


	7. 104th Training Squad

**Hi, it's me your favourite honey badger and I'm back with a new edition of Attack on Titan: Fall of the People of the North I hope you enjoy. I really appreciates my first review, my love goes out to animespirits :3. Anyways, drop me a review and all that jive but more importantly, enjoy it! I love you all like a new born child,**

**Lots of Love FullMetal Honey Badger xxx**

There were hundreds of us, stood there like toy soldiers saluting. I panned the scenery using just my eyes, my head stuck in position. I was so excited I could hardly keep still or retain a straight face. Everyone had different emotions some were scared, other excited other a mixture of the two. Many of us had already decided as to what squad they wanted to serve under; but our goals were the same, kill Titans and survive.

"Okay you pathetic excuse for human beings," a loud imposing appeared seamingly from no where, making the majority of us leap up in surprise, "many of you scrawny rats aren't even fit to serve as Titan dinner," I had yet to gaze upon the mysterious voices face as I was to scared to even move my head,

It had been half an hour and all he'd done is travelled up and down the yard intimidating anyone he felt like. In that short time I often wondered "what's the point?" At one point he head butting a cocky brown haired boy, Jean I believe his name was. One confrontation I particular. I began to grow impatient, I was eager to began training.

Once Shadis had dismissed us it was already time to eat. The canteen was a small wooden cabin, inside it was almost pitch black; only a few miniature candles provided any source of light. Me, Chihiru and Eriri sat together on a little table in the corner of the room.

I poked at my bread with my fork angrily, "This is bullshit, why are we sleeping? The Titans are probably plotting their next attack as we speak, yet we're here like lemons,"

"Oh Shut up, Akhito," Chihiru's sudden out burst came as a massive shock to both me and Eriri, "Just stop it, you don't even know if you'll pass the training yet. Concentrate on your training and leave the Titans for later,"

I opened my mouth you offer a rebuttle, but as a did something else came to my attention. Jean and a small brunette haired boy were barking at one and other like dogs. I had grown to dislike Jean, he was a pretentious, pompous bastard who seemed to seek the easy life of serving alongside the King and I was glad somebody finally stood up to him but just as Jean was about to get what he deserved Shadis entered the room, he looked around and without saying anything everybody immidately sat down and stopped speaking and that was the end of it, for the time being. I put my head down and continued to eat.

The next day we finally began training, " What the hell? When will we ever need to know knife defence?" I stared at the tiny sharp object in my hand scowling,

"Who knows, maybe you may need to protect yourself against another human," Chihuru was always the voice of reason in our friendship, but to me her argument was invalid,

"Don't try to justify this, I want to kill Titans not humans, I wanna do what Levi did," but my moaning was pointless, so I pressed on.

"Morning Cadets," at last Shadis' opening line was an insult, "everybody pick a partner and we shall begin," Chihiru immediately kept at me leaving Eiri to pair up with another random person,

I charged at her with my knife, I threw myself at Chihuru who slid out of my path catching my arm and sweeping my off of my feet. I was left on the floor in a pile looking up at her in awe; she was surprisingly good. Next it was my turn to defend, the start was relatively the same as before, Chihiru ran at my, knife in hand, yelling from the top of her lungs. I lost control, my excitement got the better of me. I moved out of the way and caught the knife flipping her over my shoulder and as she hit the floor her arm got stuck underneath her, the weight of Chihiru's body landed directly on top of it. A loud scream that emulated that of a injured animal filled the air, Her arm clicked out of place, her bones snapped in two,

"Chihiru!" I stared at her on the floor, my eyes full of tears, "What have I done?" collapsing to my knees I began to cry like a baby. My emotions got the better of me and I took it out on my best friend and I couldn't stand it, I ran off toward my dormitory. I pushed passed Eiri who looked at me in disgust; I deserved every dirty look I receive that day.


	8. 104th Training Squad Part 2

**Sup interwebs, I'm back with another chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it :P Remember leave a review if you really feel eligible to do so and please pass it on to your friends and family, **

**Lots of love, you know who ;P xxx**

The guilt was overwhelming. I let those goddamn Titans get to me. My anger was uncontrollable and I took it out on my best friend. I knew the consequences wouldn't be dire for me, but for Chihiru I'd affectively ended her hopes of joining the Scout corps with me and Eriri. It ate away at me. In my bed I was curled up in a foetal position crying silently like a child.

I heard a creek and the door shut. Turning my body around I looked up. Standing in the doorway was Eriri, "You know how many laps you'll have to do for running away from training like that," I couldn't tell whether or not that last statement was intended as a joke or not, but I shrugged it off,

"I don't give a crap Eriri, what about Chihiru?" tears poured from my face like a waterfall, "I don't deserve friends like her, friends don't hurt each other, friends don't take their problems out on one another. Not true friends," my body began to shake and I broke down again, retaining my position.

"It doesn't matter Akhito, it was a mistake, Chihiru already forgives you," He spoke reassuringly,

"But can't forgive myself, Eriri," the salty tears began to sting the cuts on my face from training,

"For God's sake Akhito, if you cry every time you inadvertantly hurt I friend how are you gonna fair when one of your fellow comrades gets killed?" Eriri had never spoken with such conviction and emotion all his life, "it's part of the job and Chihiru can always join next year,"

I stepped down from my bed and walked towards the exit looking Eriri in the eyes as I did, "let's go see the poor soul who's life I've ruined,"

"There we go, except for the last bit," Eiri said smiling awkwardly.

The emergency room was just like every other building in the area, crap. It was yet again another scarcely lit wooden cabin, I was pretty sure doctors required far more light than they had. I slowly made my way across the bed filled room, it appeared Chihiru hadn't been the only one who'd gained an injury during training. Chihiru lifted her head and smiled at me,

"Hi Akhito," she was surprisingly chirpy considering she'd snapped her arm two hours prior to this,

"I'm so sorry, please don't hate me," I erupted, it was completely my fault she was here and I was willing to admit to it,

"It's okay, it was my fault. I should have positioned my arm better," my head shook,

"don't defend me, I did it and you know it," My emotions were flooding through my head,

"I can join next year, I'm not ready to join yet anyway, I'm too weak right now but in a years time I will be strong enough," she lifted her arm to wipe a tear from my cheek,

"Don't worry, by the time you've joined I would've already killed fifty Titans," a smile emerged on my face,

"I bet you won't have even killed one," she said jokingly,

"How about I don't kill any Titans for a year and when you join we'll see who's better?" that was the best thing about Chihiru, she'd only said a few sentences and they'd already washed most of my guilt away. Above all she never blamed me for anything, she never got angry no matter what I'd done. I leaned in to give her a hug.

The next day was finally the day I'd been waiting for. We were finally going to be taught how to use 3D Maneuver Gear. We stood in queues waiting to use the equipment. There were about four metal beams holding it up and dangling from it were straps which you had to attach yourself to.

"Okay cadets, this is the part you've probably waiting for. If you can't keep your balance here, you won't be able you do so using a real one," Shadis yelled at us,

It felt like hours until it was finally my turn. I'd watched person after person succeed before me until it came to me. At last I was at the front of the line, the huge construction stood before me, nerves pumping through my veins. "Do it for Chihiru" I found myself saying over and over as my thin body was strapped in. I was lifted a few feet up in the air my legs dangling,

I felt myself falling forward, "Akhito, don't keep your legs together, put your left foot forward and your right foot behind," a voice screamed from the queue.

"Aaah," I screamed face planting the cold, hard ground,

"For God sake Akhito," Shadis yelled at me, "get off the equipment, you've failed,"

"No!" Shadis looked both shocked and annoyed,

"What did you just say, Cadet?!" he crouched onto his knee to get to my level,

"I can do this, I know I can," my spirit was large, but so far my ability was lacking, "give me another chance, I won't let you down, sir!" Shadis stepped back holding his hands out, pointing to the training equipment,

One hundred percent of my concentration was set on passing the test. Once again I was lifted up a few feet in the air. I could once again feel myself falling forward, but I wouldn't let myself, "I can do this" I thought to myself. I managed to retain my balance, I was doing it. I began to laugh with joy,

"I did it, I knew I could," I began to yell in triumph, "I won't fail you Uncle, I won't fail you Chihiru. I won't fail you human race!"


	9. A New Beginning

**Hey guys, it's me once more and I've finally brought out another chapter, horray for Honey Badger. Nobody complain to me about the top 10 by the way, it's my fan fiction I can put what I want in it. Enough of that, let's get down to business and start yet another edition of the world's greatest Attack on Titan fan fiction, oh stehp it y'all too kind,**

Lots of love, your friendly neighbourhood Spider man xxx :3

Four years flew by and before I knew it we were graduating. Graduation wasn't that dissimilar to the first day, we were all lined up, I believe in alphabetical order. I could see the pride on the faces of every person there, I couldn't think of anyone who could be as proud as I was, chapter 1 of my journey to wipe out the Titans was finally over, next chapter 2.

Anybody who finished in the top qualified to work alongside the King within the walls, the list was as follows:

10)Akhito Kato, Me

9)Sasha Blouse, A.K.A Potato girl

8) Connie Springer, the boy with a girls name

7)Marco Bott, Freckles as I call him

6)Jean Kirchstein, the Pretentious clown

5) Eren Jeager, I'm sure you're all completely familiar with him

4) Annie Leonhart, becomes more relevant than I ever thought

3) Eriri Bauer, you know him too

2) Reiner Braun, I often forgot how skilled this guy was

1) Mikasa Ackerman, another person you should be familiar with

This top ten is different to the one you may have seen, but there is a reason for this. I and Eriri were outsiders, so the government wiled us from the archives, nobody knows why but I believe it's a form of propaganda, the King wanted to make his people look superior to ours. This didn't bother me though, my intentions weren't to live an easy life inside the walls, I wanted to see the outside, to kill to Titans.

"Well done graduates, those of you who have made it will represent your race and protect your fellow man against the Titans," Shadis yelled, "of course only those who finished in the top ten are allowed into the military police," he continued,

After a frankly lacklustre speech we were dismissed, our first job as Titan fighters; clean the military equipment. I won't lie to you, I was disappointed, but on the flip side it gave me time to reflect and phsych myself up for whenever I'd come face to face with a real Titan.

"I can't believe we're stuck cleaning damn cannons," Lukas Eichmann spoke, Lukas was a generally discrete person who finished just outside of the top ten. He may have been quiet but he was never afraid to give his opinion, which was more often than not a complaint. He somewhat filled the hole that Chihiru's absence had left, but he was nothing compared to her simply due to his rather dull personality and discretion,

"Just shut up and clean," Eriri's eyes remained fixed on the objective at hand, "the quicker we do this the quicker we finish,"

"You have to admit though, this job is beneath our capabilities," I said. Eriri lifted his head, his intimidating eyes staring right at me. I put my head down and carried on, "Hey Eriri, whilst we're killing Titans this time next next year this'll be Chihiru carry out this chore," after I broke Chihiru's arm I halted her training for a year, meaning her training was 1 year behind ours,

"Stop talking and get on with your work," I hated the new Eriri, before he was boring, now he's boring and autocratic,

CRASH! Rubble was thrown into the air. Screams echoed around the city. I stood still, I couldn't move. I looked around without moving my head. I huge rock was headed my way,

"Akhito, move you fool," Eriri zipped passed, pulling me out from the path of the crumbled bit of wall. The rock smashed into pieces, if Eriri hadn't saved me, I'd be toast,

At the other end of the wall I saw it. A massive fleshy beast was stood there, it was a one of a kind Titan, it had no skin, leaving it's muscles and bones bare. Suddenly I snapped, I wanted to destroy it myself. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, leaping of the wall I shot I hook, which latched onto a building, swinging me from building to building, the wind whipped through my hair,

"Akhito, where the hell are you going," Eriri and Lukas tried to prevent me from attacking the monster, but I was already to far ahead,

"You killed my people you son of a bitch," gritting my teeth the distance between me and the Titan was shortening. Almost there. Now he was mine. As I landed in front of the Titan I noticed Eren, he too was trying to kill it. I watched on as Eren avoided strike after strike from the Titan, it was at that moment I realised there was someone out there he cared as much as I did, it also hit me why he finished 5 places ahead of me, his speed and skill was amazing. He swung around it, attaching a hook to it's neck, the nape was open. A smile appeared on Eren's face. He pulled himself in slicing the Titan. What? It just disappeared into thin air. How did something so humongous just vanish into thin air. Both me and Eren looked on in shock. Where did it go?


End file.
